The Day You Slipped Away
by geanz .kiss
Summary: Everything is going well in Hermione and Ron's friendship, but when Ron becomes curious about Hermione's intentions, he finds out something that will crush his heart and ruin all they have left......................................
1. Simply You

Simply You  
**Chapter 1  
**  
  
Alright... I have been inspired to write a new fic. This one is about Ron and Hermione(. I want to make it as realistic as possible... also I am actually greatly inspired by Ron and Hermione's relationship. SO... that means my feelings for this fic will be very strong...enjoy! And ok... Harry still likes Cho! -Geanz  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning. Everyone was still asleep in their four- poster beds. The drapes were pulled especially tight over in Ron's bed; his foot being the only thing sticking outside the covers. Harry looked out the window quietly. The Hogwarts grounds were tinted with orange as the sun peeked over the mountains across the lake. He never usually had a girl to think about. Usually all that lingered in his mind was the thought of Voldemort watching him... and the darkness that still gathered round him about his lost godfather.  
  
"Maybe he isn't dead..." Harry used to think. Now he realized it was all rubbish ... he was in fact gone. He never could believe it. He never could believe his luck about how certain things just had to land on him, placing the burden on his shoulders. Why was the world picking on him? Why did Sirius have to be the one who fell through the veil? Harry massaged his forehead with his fingertips. A wave of sadness overtook him on what seemed to be a harmless Thursday morning. Gently taking his fingers away from his head, he placed them on the stone window sill which was warm from the sun.  
  
His shadow stretched across the wooden floor and sun gleamed through the window, casting warm strips of light against the velvet curtains of the beds. Harry sighed and tried to focus on something happy. He could in fact think of something.  
  
Cho. She had stuck in his mind ever since their friendly meeting under the mistletoe during the last DA meeting before the Christmas holidays last year. Harry saw that she felt what he felt and that was something he never usually found in people. He was lucky to have met her (and for that matter kiss her). If he, Harry woke up one morning and found her lying beside him with her hand placed on his chest; in a warm bedroom listening to birds sing and children laughing happily in the living room... that would be the happiest day of his life.  
  
He no longer felt like he had to impress her either (which wasn't a huge burden)... but he felt like now Cho was a good friend. Yes, he still had that feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Cho came near, but that was what made her special... more than a friend.  
  
Harry turned away from the window and pulled off his pajama top. He might as well put on his uniform early so he wouldn't be jostled by everyone at the last minute.  
  
After doing up his tie, he saw Ron's foot twitch. "wuhh...OH MY GOD!" A shout came from under his drapes. The curtains were ripped open and Ron raced out behind Harry, cowering like a baby. "Harry! HARRY!"  
  
"What? What's happened to you?"

"Harry! There's a spider in my covers somewhere. I woke up... and there it was, mate!" Ron's red hair stood out on his pale skin. "It's gunna kill me!" Cowered Ron sneaking behind Harry once again. "It's gunna kill me-e- e..." He sunk down to his knees.

"C'mon Ron... it won't hurt you" Harry said in a grumpy tone. That seemed to be Ron's biggest problem at the moment.  
  
Harry left Ron and walked down the stairs to the common room. Everything glowed in the early morning sun. A girl with bushy brown hair was sitting on one of the comfortable couches. Hermione was reading a book entitled: The Art of Legilimency. Around her were sprawled several pieces of used parchment and other thick books that Harry had never seen.  
  
"They're my new term books" said Hermione, not taking her eyes off the pages of her book. "I've passed the requirements for NEWT level even... so I'm taking advanced classes." She paused and looked up into Harry's misty green eyes.  
  
"I knew you still liked Cho Chang Harry" She said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry looked at her suspiciously. "How'd?"  
  
"The Art of Legilimency..." Hermione held up her huge book. "It's what muggles call mind reading... but as wizards say 'the mind isn't a book... you cannot just read it at leisure'" She added noticing Harry's confused look. "It's my first class today and I thought I'd get up early and start looking it over."  
  
"Oh... I s'ppose it's pretty interesting" He said sarcastically. Hermione shouldn't be meddling into Harry's mind like that.  
  
Then a thought struck Harry; last year Snape was giving him Occlumency lessons... because Voldemort was a very strong Legilimist and he could read people's minds. Harry didn't even know Hermione was learning this, for it was very advanced magic.  
  
"I won't meddle with your mind anymore then Harry if that makes you happy." Hermione closed her book and started packing up everything.  
  
Ron came down the stairs pulling on his tattered robs. He was looking cautiously around to see if there were any spiders.  
  
"Oh Ron, the spiders aren't going to kill you" said Hermione tiredly.  
  
"I thought I said to stop reading people's minds!" Harry got rather agitated.  
  
"I didn't... I actually heard Ron screaming this morning." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well it was scary! You know I don't like spiders!" said Ron fearfully.  
  
"Whatever Ron. Are you two ready to go down to breakfast?" said Hermione to the pair of them.  
  
"Yeah... I'm starved. We should get down there before everyone else does anyways."  
  
The great hall was pretty much empty except for a few clusters of people at each table. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down when all of a sudden Hermione got up. "Oh no! I forgot to go my prefect meeting!"  
  
"We have a prefect meeting?" asked Ron.  
  
"No not you. I was supposed to be at Dumbledore's office 10 minutes ago! I've got to go... grab me a tart for later." And she sped off with her bag jostling at her side and her brown frizzy hair jumping.  
  
Ron seemed to be staring after her.  
  
"You know... I think I should borrow that mind reading book from Hermione... cause I really wanna know what you're thinking right now." Harry smirked at Ron.  
  
"Shut up" Ron punched Harry playfully in the arm. "I don't even know what you're talking about." He said suddenly looking serious.  
  
"O c'mon Ron I know you like Hermione."  
  
"What? No I don't!" Ron flushed a bright pink.  
  
"I could really tell when she had a crush on that Viktor Krum guy. You weren't very happy."  
  
"That's just because Viktor's a loser... and I can't stand to see cute girls with losers!" Said Ron strongly.  
  
"You were absolutely crazy that Viktor came to our school... he didn't seem like a loser then... and if you think Hermione's cute... that couldn't possibly mean that you like her."  
  
"I never said she was cute! I never......! Viktor isn't- I never! Oh damn..." Ron gave up. He threw down his piece of toast and sighed. "Harry... I used to think of Hermione as a really good friend but now, I think I feel something more for her." His eyes opened very wide, he even seemed surprised about what he had said.  
  
"Wow... Ron this is a side of you I've never seen" Harry said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Whatever... the thing is even though she's bossy and way too smart... still there's something about her that makes me... happy." The corner of Ron's mouth moved. He got a very subtle smile on his face.  
  
"Hm." grunted Harry.  
  
"Well you're the one who asked about Hermione." He said going back to his toast seeing as Harry wasn't interested.  
  
"Hey Ron... listen why don't you ask her on a date to Honeydukes or something? It's Thursday and the visits to Hogsmeade start on the weekend"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrow. "You think?... you think she'd go for it?"  
  
"I dunno. But you always go there anyways... so..." Harry shrugged. "Dunno... maybe just ask her who she likes first"  
  
"I don't know Harry... if I could get someone to maybe find out for me..."  
  
"Does someone need help?" Two male voices said in unison.  
  
Harry and Ron jerked around. Two older tall, slender boys with flaming red hair were walking towards them. "Fred? George?" Ron said in disbelief.  
  
"The one and only!" George grinned.  
  
"But... aren't you supposed to be at your joke shop?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh it's doing fine without us. We decided to come visit our little damsel in distress" Fred grabbed Ron and punched him playfully in the stomach.  
  
"We listened to your" began Fred  
  
"whole conversation" ended George.  
  
"And we know you need someone to find out if Hermione..."  
  
"Loves Ronnykins" George put his arm around Harry. "And we're here to take the job!"  
  
"You're gunna find out if Hermione likes me?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Sure. This job just cries out fun. We can dress up as other people and find out everything we need to know" said Fred.  
  
"We could even get her to put a potty on her head and dance around singing 'I'm and idiot, I'm an idiot!' but we'll save that one for another time."  
  
"Does she sing in the shower? Does she use a tampon or pad... we'll find out for you!" They ended in unison.  
  
Ron seemed intrigued but thoroughly disgusted at the same time.  
  
"Ok erm...sure. Just don't let her know-"  
  
Fred put his finger over Ron's mouth. "Little bro, you don't have to give us the speech. We know."  
  
They walked away in same step. Many people raced up to them, rattling their pockets. "Ahem... thank you... thank you" Fred and George pulled many different colorful candies and items out of their bag, handing something to everyone who paid.  
  
"Business is booming" said Harry smiling.  
  
"D'you think it was a good idea to let them do that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure, they even said they wouldn't tell it was you" Harry said reassuringly.  
  
After eating a bit more toast and eggs, Hermione walked quickly into the dining hall, looking furious.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing" She said sharply. "Just the fact that Professor McGonagall is making me write an article for the Daily Prophet..."  
  
"Hey Hermione that's great! What's wrong with writing an article for the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Nothing! But the article is going to be on the front page and it has to be perfect! This is putting enormous stress on my work load!" Hermione slapped a hand to her face and sighed.  
  
Ron didn't do anything but looked anxious to comfort her.  
  
"Go!" Harry mouthed to Ron.  
  
Ron gave him a face that said "hold on!" and then he cleared his throat.  
  
"Erm... Hermione it'll be ok. You've always been able to handle any amount of work" He rested his arm around her. Ron's heart skipped a beat. His arm was around Hermione.  
  
She looked up and peeked at where his arm was. "Oh. Well _that's_ true Ron" She said with a smile. "Ok, I think I can handle it" With her hand she took his arm which was around her shoulders. "Thanks" she said setting it down gently.  
  
And Hermione left to go to her next class, obviously needing to be early.  
  
"Well... how'd I do?" asked Ron with a weak smile.  
  
Harry actually thought that was the worst move Ron could've made. But what to say to him?  
  
"Ron I dunno if that was exactly right for the moment." Said Harry  
  
"Oh..." Ron looked disappointed.  
  
"But its ok! Just don't rush things" Said Harry. He really wasn't any good at this.  
  
"Er... alright... we better get to potions class... absolutely perfect that we have it first thing eh?"  
  
"Yeah I know." He's spirits seemed to darken; he had forgotten about the potions class first thing.  
  
Walking down to the dungeons made Harry shiver, and he noticed that Ron wasn't taking his eyes away from the ground.  
  
"It's ok. You didn't goof that bad."  
  
Ron gave a quick smile, then returned to watching the ground.  
  
The solid door of the dungeon was slammed shut and Snape continued.  
  
"The Draught of Mandrake and Manticore flesh" he said rather nastily. "Is a combination potion... which we will be encountering this term. It is much more difficult than regular potion draughts." He drawled and looked at Harry who did not even do well in regular potion mixing.  
  
"Directions on the blackboard. Begin."  
  
There was suddenly the scraping of wooden stools as the class got up and walked over to the potions cabinet, glancing at the blackboard between grabbing of materials.  
  
"This is stupid..." Grumbled Ron, his hands full of ingredients that looked mutilated and even worse than any regular potion ingredients Harry had ever seen.  
  
"What's with these ingredients?" Said Ron pressing on still about how ridiculous this all was. "They remind me of... euuuh!" he didn't finish because the ingredient he was lifting out of a woven bag started to squirm beneath his fingertips.  
  
"Euh!!" Said Ron quickly as though he was about to be sick.  
  
"Ron! Grab it fast and don't look so tense" Said Harry in an urgent whisper.  
  
"When did you become such a goodie?" Ron asked Harry sickly, still eyeing the squirming thing in his hand.  
  
"Because" said Harry darkly, "Snape'll find some way to blame it on me" He had enough on his mind; he didn't need a week's worth of detention for nothing.  
  
"Err... alright sorry" He rolled up his sleeves and began slicing the squirming material down its middle.  
  
They continued to chop and mix their ingredients for the next hour. By the end of class, everyone smelt badly of raw meat.  
  
Harry wiped his sweating forehead with his arm.  
  
"Getting hot down here isn't it?" Said Ron jerking his collar around. "I reckon someone's not following the instructions..." He turned around and eyed Draco Malfoy, whose cauldron seemed to be giving off twice the amount of steam as everyone else's.  
  
And Professor Snape completely ignored it as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Harry's insides twisted with annoyance. "Never ignored my potion when it was off colour... he just got rid of it totally" Harry muttered angrily.  
  
After potions was over, Harry and Ron walked down to the lake, their sleeves still rolled up and the top few buttons on their shirts undone. Some girls were sitting on the edge of the lake, their feet swaying in the water. They looked after Harry and Ron with interest, one girl complaining she was hot suddenly, and began to pull her top off.  
  
"Ooo wow..." Said Ron looking at the girl with an excited look on his face.  
  
"She's just wearing a tank top" Shrugged Harry  
  
"Aw damn it" Ron turned away and sat down with Harry.  
  
"So... what do I do?" Asked Ron. He picked up a pebble and threw it across the water.  
  
"I dunno..." Harry looked out to the lake with squinted eyes. Where was Cho...  
  
"I wonder if Fred and George have found out anything-"  
  
Ron turned around and saw Hermione walking over to them. She was in her regular clothes; a pair of shorts and a halter top.  
  
"Hey!" She called to them. "I thought I'd change... it's absolutely roasting out here!"  
  
She sat down beside Ron and saw the girls at the edge of the lake. "Oh for heaven's sakes... look at those girls! What guy would ever fall for that?"  
  
"Yeah I know" Said Ron piping up secretly waving to one.  
  
Hermione sat there for a minute peeking at Ron's face "Why are you two so quiet?"  
  
"Oh nothing Hermione..." said Ron, "You wouldn't erm... understand" He looked over to Harry for support.  
  
"Oh, oh... yeah" Harry knew Ron still thought this was just about him. But he also wanted to find Cho and secretly ask her out or something.  
  
"I see. Well, anyone up for a visit to Hagrid? We haven't spoken to him for a while" Hermione tried to liven up some conversation.  
  
"Sure" Said Harry not moving.  
  
"Oh goodness are we going to go then or aren't we?" Said Hermione getting testy.  
  
"Lets stay here by the lake, we can visit Hagrid some other time." Ron said smiling at Hermione. He got up and walked down to the edge of the lake, rolling up his pant legs and dipping his legs in the water. Hermione looked over to Ron then to Harry. "C'mon lets go get our feet wet." She ran down the hill and sat beside Ron. "It's hot isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Ron. He was about to move over a bit; Hermione was kind of close to him for his comfort. Then without him knowing, his foot had sunken into a very deep, loose area of mud under the water and so he tripped right over, rolling into Hermione and knocking them both in the water.  
  
Harry saw what happened and stood there laughing. "Nice one Ron!" He called to him.  
  
Ron came out from under the water gasping. "Yeah!"  
  
"Whoa!" Hermione lay in the water, her hair soaking, with Ron in front of her waiting for Hermione's reaction. She smiled.  
  
"How about this Ron?" She jumped on top of his head and dunked him under.  
  
When he came back up he dove into Hermione and grabbed her waist to pull her under with him.  
  
"Haha! Ron!!" She smiled and gave in after a few minutes of play fighting. Ron was sitting beside her, his hair totally flat against his head.  
  
"Well that felt good" he said running his fingers through his hair. "I was getting kinda hot anyways."  
  
Hermione giggled and adjusted herself so that her back was sloped on the edge of the land; her whole lower body still in the water. "Ah... the sun's so warm today" She said closing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah" Ron looked at her in a happy dazed fashion.  
  
"Oh goodness what time is it?" We have to go change and then eat some lunch before next period!" Hermione sprang out of the water, and started to wring the ends of her shorts.  
  
Ron being slightly disappointed got out of the water and straightened his hair.  
  
"You guys have fun?" Asked Harry with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.  
  
Ron just grinned and winked at Harry. "We'd better get up to Gryffindor tower and dry off."

After Ron and Hermione changed, they walked down to the Great Hall and ate a quick lunch before heading off to their separate classes.  
  
"Why does Hermione have to be so smart?" asked Ron heading to Divination with Harry. "She just has to be in those advanced NEWT classes..." he sighed, "she could be walking with us to Divination right now..." Ron kept walking, then suddenly bumped into Harry's back.  
  
"Ow!" said Ron rubbing his nose, "Geez mate watch where you- Harry what are you looking at?"  
  
"It's Cho" Harry smiled, this wave of relief washing over him. He hadn't seen her for a while and by the looks of it, Cho was amazed to see him.  
  
"Harry!" She cried. Ron backed away as she ran into Harry, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Hi Cho" Harry's smile broadened.  
  
She let go of him and giggled. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, you?" He asked, his stomach doing a flip.  
  
"Great! It feels like forever doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah... you have no idea" said Harry blushing slightly.  
  
Cho just smiled at him. "I missed you Harry"  
  
"Erm... I missed you too" He was surprised by the sudden comment.  
  
Cho's friend Marietta called out to her that it was time to go to class; Cho frowned and then turned back to Harry.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you at dinner then" She smiled sadly. After all, it was a long time away Harry thought.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Bye Harry" she waved to him, then joined Marietta and walked off to class.  
  
Harry was still waving mindlessly after she left.  
  
"Uh... Harry?" Said Ron  
  
"Wha- oh she's gone?" Harry's hand fell away and he turned back to Ron. "Sorry, let's go to divination."  
  
Ron nudged Harry in the arm. "You never told me you still liked Cho"  
  
"Oh... well yeah I- I do" Harry looked down at the ground smiling.  
  
"Mmm... you're lucky Harry" Said Ron hopelessly, "the one you love runs into your arms the second she sees you, and the one I love... I hafta fall over and knock her into the water to get her near me..."  
  
Harry sighed. He felt bad for Ron, but he didn't have the heart to say it.  
  
They walked to the divination classroom which held its usual strong fragrance from the fire. They grabbed a table just as Professor Trelawney glided out from behind a set of beaded curtains. "Welcome!... everyone is ready today... I can sense it" She said in her quavery spooky voice. "The noble art of Divination will not lie to your young, thirsty, eager minds! Therefore we begin..."  
  
"YOU" She turned on Ron so suddenly his elbow slipped off the table.  
  
"Erm yeah?" He said  
  
"I sense a great feeling in you...ahhh your mind is crisp... adventurous! But I sense a bit of uncertainty. You are in love?"  
  
"Um well"  
  
"Mhm" She said quickly, closing her eyes and holding her hand up to Ron's face.  
  
"No"  
  
"Mhm"  
  
"NO" Ron repeated.  
  
"Mhm... continue!"  
  
Ron looked stupid. "No... n-o" he sounded out slowly.  
  
"Young boy, don't hide your feelings!" She looked closely at him, her eyes popping behind her hugely magnified glasses. "I can see what you are thinking... but very well. If that is all you wish to say"  
  
She glided away from Ron back to the front of the class as he wiped his forehead and looked at Harry quickly. "The old bat _can_ read minds..."  
  
Harry nodded, suddenly remembering Hermione's Legilimency book. "Ron! I've got an idea!" He whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Hermione's mind reading book?"  
  
"Um... sure" said Ron  
  
"Well... what if we grab it and maybe... we could find out what she's thinking around you!"  
  
"Hey Harry..." Ron looked at the ground lost in thought "That isn't a bad idea"  
  
After class was over, people glanced over to Ron. Especially Parvati and Lavender, who were having a very deep conversation about what Professor Trelawney had said about him. "Who do you reckon he likes?" whispered Lavender.  
  
"Dunno... I bet it's someone we'd never expect!"  
  
"Yeah..." Lavender looked over to him, "Maybe it's you Parvati!"  
  
They walked away giggling.  
  
Ron smacked his face with his hand. "Guhh... We need to get that book of Hermione's"  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied. Now that he knew there was nothing to worry about with Cho, he would be able to focus more on helping Ron. "But how? It'll be in the girl's dormitory... unless we manage to slip it away from right under her nose..."  
  
They headed off to their next class and by dinner time, Harry's book bag was weighed down by many extra assignments they had just gotten. (They were hopeful about getting no homework until they went to Transfiguration and discovered they had forgotten about a couple overdue assignments... now they were stuck with much more homework than anyone else.  
  
"Where d'you wanna go to finish all this?" Ron hoisted up his bag with both hands.  
  
"Erm...do you wanna go to the Great Hall and do it?"  
  
Ron frowned at Harry "Cho won't be there yet... she has Quidditch practice..." Harry had forgotten about that...  
  
"Alright then I guess the lake would be the best place, according to Seamus, someone planted some fireworks in every nook and cranny in the common room"  
  
"Nice. Bet it was Fred and George... that is if they're around" smirked Ron.  
  
So they headed back down to the lake and sat in the same spot they were in last time. Ron pointed out the groove in the side of the hill where his foot got stuck and laughed at himself. The girls on the other side of the lake were gone now and the sun was just peeking over the mountains and trees.  
  
"We better hurry and get all this done. Sun's starting to go down." Ron opened his bag and pulled out a quill, ink and a couple pieces of parchment.  
  
"I wonder where Hermione is?" He asked after writing the title on his parchment.  
  
"She could be in the library" said Harry not looking up from his essay.  
  
"Oh... yeah she could. We've barely seen her at all lately cause she's got those NEWT classes..."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron and frowned. "D'you miss Hermione that much?"  
  
Ron put down his quill and looked out to the lake. "Yeah... kinda"  
  
Harry went back to his essay. Then, he looked up. "Ron, after we finish all this do you wanna go look for Hermione's mind reading book?"  
  
Ron looked away from the lake and smiled. "Hey yeah... I forgot about that"  
  
Their quills raced across the parchment in which they were writing their essay. This obviously gave Ron some motivation to finish up quickly.

After they were done (Ron being the first) they packed everything away just as the sun set. Harry and Ron broke into a slight jog up to the castle. The windows in all the towers were lit with an orangey- yellow light which glowed in the night.  
  
"Filibuster Fireworks" said Harry to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Correct! Bit of an ironic password isn't it?"   
  
They ran into the common room which was bright and lively. Harry and Ron heard someone talking about how all the fireworks blew a hole in the wall, and a tapestry was set on fire.  
  
They ran over to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. As they began to walk up, the stairs folded and turned into a gigantic narrow slide. Harry and Ron slide right back down to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Blimey! I forgot that was there" Ron said rubbing his neck.  
  
"Ok we have to figure out some way of getting up there..." Harry clambered back onto his feet, "we could use my broom!" he was about to race out of the room to get his Firebolt, when Ron began climbing on the ledges of the windows.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing?" Harry called up to him.  
  
"This way works too!" said Ron jumping from ledge to ledge.  
  
Harry chuckled then began to follow him along the window sills.  
  
They continued to climb, the moonlight lighting the staircase.  
  
"Ouch... the walls are bumpy" said Ron sliding his hand along the wall.  
  
Harry clung on to the frames of the windows when Ron stopped and scowled under his breath.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked him.  
  
"There aren't any more windows... and the door is right there!" Ron pointed to the door which was just a long jump away.  
  
"We can't jump that" sighed Harry.  
  
"Hey... let's try this."  
  
Ron grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and whispered a spell very quietly to the wall. "Rictusempra!" At the touch of his wand, a stone from the wall burst apart and the pieces fell on the stair case.  
  
"Ron!" Harry whispered in panic, "someone's gunna notice that"  
  
Ron didn't look worried. He placed his hand where the empty space was and repeated the spell several more times so there were places for their feet to sit.  
  
By the time they reached the top of the stairs, the wall looked absolutely ridiculous. There were chunks of it missing everywhere and the stairs were covered in little shattered pieces of stone.  
  
"How do we fix that now?" asked Harry, annoyed.  
  
"Don't worry" replied Ron nonchalantly, "Hermione taught me a spell... we can use it when we head back down... but right now..." He tugged open the double doors to the girl's dormitory and they peered inside.  
  
It looked just like the boy's dormitory except it smelled of light perfume and there was a little vanity per bed. Makeup and clothes were lying everywhere and the curtains over some of the beds had glow-in-the-dark flowers painted on them.  
  
"Wow... a guy could be entertained in here" Ron smiled, looking through some luggage. "Hey I never knew Parvati wore a thong!"  
  
"Ron that's not what we're here for!" Harry smirked then looked around at the beds, looking for Hermione's.  
  
"I found hers!" Harry shouted running over to a bed that was incredibly neat. All the makeup on the vanity was put away and there were pictures of Hermione and her family all over the baseboard of her bed. Piles of books were stacked neatly at the base. Ron dropped a bra he was looking at and dove into the pile of books, looking for the Mind Reading one. He found it in an instant and then a piece of parchment which was obviously her time table.  
  
"Harry we're lucky. Hermione doesn't have Legilimency until next week!" He picked up the book and tucked it under his arm, leaving the timetable on the top of the books. "Hey..." said Ron looking on Hermione's bed, the smile leaving his face.  
  
There was a photo album which was lying open, cuddling in each other's arms, a picture of Hermione and Viktor Krum waving merrily up at them.A/N: OK that was the first chap... sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope that you find the wait well worth it, though!  
  
Thanks for reading!! Please review -Geanz 


	2. The Day You Slipped Away

Simply You  
  
**Chapter 2: The Day You Slipped Away**  
  
Sorry about the last cliffhanger! That's really all I have to say. Just read on: hoping you'll enjoy the fic. :)  
  
lil info: If you want to make this fic a little more emotional, you can always put on some music. I've listed a song here if you wish to put it on.  
  
**Slipped Away Avril Lavigne (play whenever you think it's right)**

* * *

Ron dropped the book and seized the photo album. "What the hell?!" his fingers tensed and he squeezed the album so hard, his knuckles turned white.  
  
Harry just stood there gaping at the picture. "Ron. Turn the page" he said tonelessly.  
  
"Why?" Furious tears welling up in his eyes, "So I can see more pictures of Hermione and _that_ bastard touching each other???"  
  
"Just turn the page! It might not mean what you think!" Harry grabbed the book and flipped the page. His eyes opened wide; it was another picture of both of them by a lake. At the bottom of the picture in fancy letters it said:  
  
_Bulgaria!  
_  
Enjoy your stay  
  
Picture by: Franklin Molson  
  
"She went to go visit him in Bulgaria" Harry said breathlessly, "_again_"  
  
Ron sat at the edge of Hermione's bed with his head buried in his hands, "I thought they were over!" he looked up at Harry, his face beat red. "Thanks for letting me know Hermione!" He screamed to the ceiling. "THANKS! THANKS FOR STOMPING ALL OVER ME LIKE THIS" Ron threw down the Legilimency book and stomped on it. "WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT SHE'S THINKING NOW DO WE?!" He grabbed the photo album from Harry and tore some of the pages in half.  
  
"HOW D'YA LIKE THAT VIKTOR!" he shouted madly ripping his face into pieces.  
  
He threw them on the floor, (while pocketing something Harry did not see) and raced out of the dormitory, not bothering to fix the stone wall on his way out.

* * *

When Harry reached the common room, he could not find Ron anywhere. He went up to the boy's dormitory but he was not there either.  
  
He hoped Ron would not try anything stupid like jumping out of a window or something, but this bothered him... where could he have gone?  
  
He sat down in front of the fire and waited. The common room became less crowded at around 11 and finally at 1 am everyone was gone except for Harry.

* * *

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened. Harry jumped up from the couch in hope to see a red haired, freckled boy, but instead... a bushy brown haired girl climbed in.  
  
"Oh... its you" Harry sat back down.  
  
"Well that's a nice warm welcome." Hermione scolded.  
  
"Whatever... where have you been"  
  
Hermione set down her bag on the table, "In the library proof- reading my article. Would you like to read it?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Not in the mood" he looked at Hermione disapprovingly.  
  
"What's your problem?" Hermione rested her hands on her hips.  
  
Harry looked at her with his green eyes as if hoping she could read his mind... just so he wouldn't have to say anything...  
  
Hermione gazed into them for a while and then looked away. "Where is Ron?" she asked, her back to Harry, voice quivering.  
  
"I don't know" Harry sighed, "You should've seen his face... maybe then you would understand"  
  
Hermione burst into tears. "H- Harry... I... oh my god..." She was crying softly to herself. "Where is he?" She shrieked at him turning around, "If he hurts himself... because of me... I- I won't be able to live with myself!"  
  
"Why did you go off with Krum?" Harry shouted defensively.  
  
"I liked him ok! We went out and I liked him! He was so sweet to me! I- I just never... I never knew how much this meant to Ron!" She banged her fist on the table, crying.  
  
"You mean... you don't like Ron?" Harry's stomach had just dropped out of his body.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She just looked at him with her glossy brown eyes.  
  
"Answer me!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Hermione glared at him, her strength coming back.  
  
"Because..." Harry knew it wouldn't make a difference to Ron now. Hermione was going out with Viktor and even if she did love Ron, he wouldn't forgive her for it. "...I want to know"  
  
"Oh you do, do you?" She shouted angrily, "Harry! Ron and I get into too many fights. We are friends and we could never be anything more than that! Can you picture Ron and I together? Bickering every second? Kidding around? No! Harry that's not what boyfriend and girlfriend do! Ron and I are just best friends and we could never act like romantics around each other."  
  
Harry's temperature rose, "Ron loves you! THAT IS A GOOD ENOUGH REASON. Just because you are good friends... that makes your relationship stronger!"  
  
"OH FORGET IT HARRY! YOUR MIND IS TOO SIMPLE TO SEE MY POINT" and so she grabbed her bags and headed upstairs to her dormitory.

* * *

Harry waited in the common room still. No sign of Ron. He began to get anxious. Was he possibly talking to a teacher about his problem? What if he was lying at the bottom of the lake? No thought Harry. Please that can't be true.  
  
Harry looked over to the portrait hole and sighed. Something told him Ron just wasn't coming.  
  
"Ok...that's it!" Harry ran up to the boy's dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

* * *

Hermione had fallen off into a doze, her pillow tear- stained. She awoke to a boy leaning over her. He was wearing glasses and a scar was cut across his forehead.  
  
"Harry?..." she asked sleepily.  
  
"Let's go find Ron"  
  
They crept out of the portrait hole with the invisibility cloak on. "Where d'you suppose he is?" asked Hermione fearfully. Obviously she was dreading the answer just like Harry.  
  
"I think we should go check down by the lake..."  
  
Hermione shivered.  
  
They opened the large doors to the grounds of the castle and Hermione broke off into a run.  
  
"AH! Hermione wait!" Harry tried to keep up with her all the way down to the lake. When they got there, Hermione threw the cloak off and looked around.  
  
They were expecting to see a boy sitting at the edge of the lake, just looking into oblivion. But all they saw was the empty gleam of the lake, and the moon.  
  
Harry's heart sank and apparently so did Hermione's. "Oh...no..." she fell down to her knees and looked out on the lake. "Where are you Ron?..."  
  
"Hermione it's ok. We'll find him. Where else could he be?" Harry sounded nervous.  
  
"What if- what if he's... there" Hermione pointed to the lake.  
  
"He isn't in the lake. Don't be stupid Hermione" Harry just didn't want to believe that as a possibility. It was best to not think of that.  
  
"Um yeah you're right" Hermione got up and looked around. She spotted Hagrid's hut and the lights inside were on. "Oh! Maybe he's with Hagrid!" she broke off into a run again and was soon at his door knocking very hard.  
  
"Who's there?" said Hagrid's gruff voice.  
  
"Hagrid it's us!" Hermione called desperately, "let us in please!"  
  
"Oh alrigh'"  
  
Hagrid opened the door and beamed at them. "Kinda late ter be wanderin' around the grounds ain't it?"  
  
"No Hagrid. We're looking for Ron" Hermione's eyes filled with tears again.  
  
Hagrid's smile dissolved. "What's the matter? Where'd he run off to?"  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down in his cabin. Only Harry explained rather awkwardly about Ron. Hermione just kept quiet.  
  
Hagrid looked at both of them, "Hermione, I never knew yeh got tehgether with Viktor Krum! Odd bloke, he is... poor Ron though, he's off somewhere an' you two don' know where he is..."  
  
Hermione shook her head through tears.  
  
"Hagrid... we're just hoping he didn't do anything... drastic" Harry sighed nervously and looked out the window.  
  
"This is all my fault" Hermione choked.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
Hagrid looked sympathetically at Hermione. "Don' worry. He'll hafta turn up sumtime. An' if he don' we'll jus call someone ter look for him."  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked shakily.  
  
"'bout a quarter ter 3" Hagrid sighed peeking at his clock.  
  
"I'm tired..." Hermione's eyes were half closed and she was cuddling the invisibility cloak like a blanket.  
  
"Why dun yeh head up ter the common room. Ron migh' be up there. Yeh never know"  
  
Harry nodded. "C'mon Hermione..."

* * *

They trudged back up to the common room, exhausted. Harry said the password and they tiredly moved inside.  
  
"I'll check the dormitory" said Harry with a yawn.  
  
"I'll wait here" Hermione lay down on the couch, eyes drooping.  
  
Harry came down the stairs a minute later and rubbed his forehead. "He isn't there... Hermione?"  
  
Hermione was fast asleep on the couch.  
  
"Well... erm...good night then..." Harry trudged up the stairs to bed.

* * *

At around 6 in the morning, Hermione heard someone opening the portrait door. She awoke with a bit of a start, but her eyes opened fully as soon as she saw Ron fumbling into the common room.  
  
"Oh my god Ron!" She flung her arms around him. Suddenly, Hermione realized his arms were covered in scraps and he wasn't talking or embracing her back.  
  
"Ron?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Get off me Hermione" He winced as Hermione let go of his arms.  
  
"Oh my- did I hurt you? Harry and I were up all night looking for you! Ron... what happened??"  
  
He looked into her eyes. He looked terrible. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. "Nothing happened. And yes you did hurt me..." He put his hand over his heart and looked away from her.  
  
"I-..." she lifted up his arm and felt his scratches. "What happened to you? Where were you last night?? Tell me right now!"  
  
Ron wiped his eyes. "I went to go sit somewhere alone... Forbidden Forest..."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Why the _hell_ would you-?"  
  
"The only place you guys wouldn't think of..."  
  
"But what about the scratches?" Hermione was talking very forcefully.  
  
Ron just looked at her "What scratches"  
  
"Ron don't be stupid tell me how you got those!"  
  
"I'm not being stupid. The scratches just aren't important" He looked at her angrily although he was very tired in the eyes.  
  
"RON" she shouted, "WHERE DID YOU GET THEM"  
  
He was quiet for a few minutes and then looked up. "Hermione... I was attacked ok? Nothing big. Just a couple of centaurs."  
  
"WHAT?!? Centaurs?? How... how did you... _escape_?"  
  
"I just... I dunno... I wasn't paying attention..." Ron kept rubbing his eyes. "Just... just kept running"  
  
"Oh my god" Hermione was frozen to her spot.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted, emerging from the staircase, "Where were you?"  
  
Ron looked at him sadly, "Nowhere mate... just... ah... I don't wanna talk about it anymore."  
  
He lay down on the couch and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who was staring at him sympathetically, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
"We should get him to Madame Pomfrey... these scratches look bad" Hermione gently touched his arm.  
  
"OK I'll get her up here hold on." Harry raced out of the portrait hole while pulling on his robe. In an instant he was gone.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, you'll be fine." She looked at him with a very solemn expression. His eyes were closed and his hair wasn't combed like it usually was. Hermione ran her hand along his leg. There was a huge bruise on his shin and more small ones on his arms. One very large cut was still bleeding all over the dark red couch.  
  
Hermione raced up to her room and came back down with a cloth and a bowl of cold water. "I learned this in muggle studies" she said with a tiny laugh, "your dad would be proud of me" She began to dab the water on all his wounds, "You can't even hear me... can you?..." she smiled sadly, suddenly breaking into tears. She leant on the side of the couch beside Ron, clutching her face.  
  
The portrait hole swung open and Harry and Madame Pomfrey came inside "OK Hermione she's here..."  
  
She stopped crying immediately and moved aside for Madame Pomfrey to check him.  
  
"Iz 'e unconciouz?" she asked Harry  
  
"No, asleep" Hermione butted in  
  
"So how did 'e get zese wounds?" She moved her hand over every cut and bruise  
  
"Erm... we were walking by the lake and um..." Harry began  
  
"-We don't know Madame." Hermione cut in and looked at Harry.  
  
"I see" she looked suspiciously at both of them. "Well I will 'ave to take eem to the 'ospital wing" and with a flick of her wand, a floating stretcher appeared. "You may come and vizit eem later"  
  
"I hope he's alright..." she sighed staring after them.  
  
"He'll be fine. Madame Pomfrey re- grew all my arm bones. Don't worry about it..." Harry yawned. "Eurhh... I didn't get enough sleep... stomach feels awful"  
  
"I know what you mean... but think about Ron! He spent the night wandering the forest, got attacked by centaurs and then he came back at 6 in the morning! He must feel terrible."  
  
"Yeah... well let's go try and eat some breakfast. We can visit Ron after first period."

* * *

After breakfast, the two of them headed off to their separate classes. Harry wouldn't stop looking at the clock. Every time he got bored, he would look at the clock. The hand hadn't even moved. Harry began shifting around in his seat. He was getting restless, listening to Professor Binns drone on and on made him want to curl up and just sleep...  
  
The classroom swam into view. The noise of students rushing for the door told him class was over. "Just a couple more minutes..." Harry sighed, trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"Mr. Kippitter up please..." Professor Binns floated past him lazily  
  
"Uhh... ok ok I'm going" Harry got up, half awake and left to go see Ron.

* * *

Once he reached his hospital wing, he found to his surprise that Ron was alone.  
  
"Hey Harry" he smiled at him  
  
"Hi Ron... Hermione hasn't come yet?"  
  
Ron just looked at him and then looked to his bed sheets, "Why would she come?"  
  
Harry should've seen this coming. Hermione wasn't going to come. She probably didn't have the courage to talk to him yet.  
  
"Um... I dunno are you feeling better?"  
  
"Erm... I guess" Ron sighed and grabbed a flower from the bouquet on his side table.  
  
"Who are those from?"  
  
"Oh they're from Parvati and Lavender" Ron smiled a bit.  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"... Yeah"  
  
"Ron will you ever forgive Hermione" Harry brought this up right away.  
  
Ron looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes, "I don't care about her so what would be the point of forgiving her"  
  
"Well she was so nice last night..."  
  
"Harry" Ron said through gritted teeth, "Just... shut up. You can't understand some things"  
  
After listening to both Ron and Hermione saying that, he decided that... maybe he just couldn't.  
  
..................................................................................................  
  
After this meeting, Ron eventually got better. His cuts were healed and he looked like himself again. They never went to the lake that often, but instead they hung out in the common room like everyone else. Hermione wasn't seen very often. She stayed in the library during all her spare time. Harry (because of Ron) had lost most if not all contact with her. She just became another person that he said "excuse me" or "please pass the potatoes" to. She often gave them looks of sadness. Her face said "Harry how could you"  
  
A couple months later, Hermione found some friends to take up her spare time. Harry and Ron had become even better friends and he laid off talking about girls too much. But even when he saw Cho, Ron would nudge him and wink.  
  
Hermione had broken up with Viktor Krum a while ago. Maybe out of guilt Harry thought. Although he never heard her speaking of another guy; not even saying "Oooh he's hot" whenever her giggling new friends checked out cute guys. Hermione had become different too. She still obsessed over her grades, but she was becoming more aware of her appearance. Parvati showed her thongs and how to get people to see them. She always wore her hair in curls, up in a high half- up ponytail. Glitter surrounded her shimmering eyes and she always drank before studying for a test. She had become fickle and bitter.  
  
Ron barely noticed (at least he didn't show it). He, on the other hand was more cheerful than he used to be. Sometimes he acted so happy it seemed fake. Harry wouldn't dare complain though. It wasn't even that big of a deal anyways. Ron also became a little more open and wild. Without Hermione to restrain him, he acted like a wild teen begging for fun. Harry didn't usually know what Ron was thinking most of the time. He never shared his thoughts anymore. That was just another tiny problem in their friendship.

* * *

"Ron get up... c'mon Ron" He heard a voice beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Harry tugging him out of bed.  
  
"What?" Ron asked lazily, his head still on his pillow.  
  
"It's Christmas morning!" Harry shouted.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron scrambled out of bed with just his boxers on. He raced down the spiral staircase and ran into the common room. Looking out the large windows, Ron could see that the castle grounds were blazing white and snow was gently falling against the window.  
  
This year was strange though. Looking around the common room, he saw that there was no one else there. "We're the only ones who stayed?"  
  
Harry looked at him happily, "Yeah we get the whole common room to ourselves"  
  
"Oh. That- that's great! Awesome" Ron tried to smile. He bent down and picked up one of his presents. "My mum made us sweaters again" he said wearily unraveling a maroon, wool sweater.  
  
"Cool... hey look at this" Harry picked up a present from under the tree. It was from Cho Chang.  
  
"How'd she get in here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno... but look what she got me" Harry held up a brand new set of Quidditch robes. On tiny gold letters in the corner it flashed, **Love you Harry.  
**  
"Wow that's cool" Ron went back to his presents. Where was Hermione? She always stayed for Christmas...  
  
Harry suddenly looked up urgently, "Oh damn it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't get Cho anything!" Harry was as pale a ghost.  
  
"Oh..." Ron looked at the ground,  
  
"-well you can take this... hold on let me get it" he ran up to the dorm and came back down with a beautifully wrapped present.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a silver necklace with sapphires on it... Fred and George bought it for me for... erm someone... but you can have it" He handed the present to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at him, puzzled. "Who was this suppose to be for?"  
  
"Oh no one... forget it. She isn't here anyways"  
  
"What house is she in?"  
  
"Gryffindor" he replied tonelessly.  
  
"It's ok! You take it" Ron pushed it back into Harry's hands, seeing how stunned he looked.  
  
"Well... ok thanks. I'll give it to her right now. I'll ask a Ravenclaw to deliver it to her" said Harry, staring marveled at the present.  
  
"OK... I'll just... wait here" Ron looked at the ground and ran his hand along the carpet.  
  
"Oh and be sure to write her name on the card"  
  
"OK I'll do that. See you in a bit"  
  
Ron looked at the ground and then to the Christmas tree. It looked so cheerful. He couldn't possibly be standing beside something so special. Everything was bright, the snow was glistening on the window sills and the common room had a golden glow to it.  
  
Still, he felt so alone. Sure, it was fun with Harry but they had always been the threesome. The three of them rejoicing that they had the common room all to themselves. He missed that so bad. He missed the books that Hermione gave him; he missed the trips to Hogsmeade with Hermione and most of all he missed having Hermione beside him.  
  
Harry didn't even know he still thought about Hermione. But the sad thing was, Hermione probably wasn't even thinking about him. The other sad part was that their fight could have been avoidable. If only he hadn't seen the photo album. He might have been living a lie, but at least he wouldn't be in pain... and they would still be friends.  
  
"I miss you... miss you so bad" He put his head in his hands and cried very softly. He pictured Hermione in the rain... laughing with him... she jumped on his back and kissed him... he held her hand in his... they lay down on the grass... rain was falling directly at their faces... she gently caressed his hand... he leant over her and kissed her... they lay there...  
  
The pain was so unbearable, Ron tumbled off the couch and lay on the ground beside the fire. He banged the floor with his fist and buried his face in the carpet.

* * *

Harry came back a while later with a great smile on his face. "I found her in the Great Hall" he began, beaming "I gave it to her and when she opened it, she just couldn't keep her hands off me"  
  
Ron noticed Harry's hair was even messier than usual and he had a lipstick mark on his neck. "OOooohh" Ron laughed half- heartedly.  
  
"Yeah... she loved it. I owe it all to you" He gave Ron a brotherly hug and then sat down, still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well your welcome..."  
  
Then he muttered, "Hermione would've liked it too..."

* * *

Christmas had finally passed. It seemed like forever to Ron, but now he could at least look at Hermione again.  
  
The Great Hall was buzzing of talk about the Christmas holidays. Ron just sat there, occasionally saying, 'Oh that's nice'  
  
Hermione was talking very loudly with Lavender and Parvati, "OH MY GOD that was sooo fun! Remember that present your mom got you..." Parvati was about to laugh, but Professor Dumbledore had stepped up to the podium and clapped his hands together.  
  
Everyone fell silent and turned to look at him.  
  
"Welcome back all who were away.... and hello to all of those who remained" he began calmly, "I trust you all had an excellent holiday! Hearing your cheerful voices tells me so." He smiled at them all.  
  
"Now, as we leave the Christmas holidays behind, our second term begins"  
  
He paused as the audience groaned. (Ron whispered an excited YES)  
  
"...I will begin with the announcements." He lowered his half moon glasses and read off a piece of parchment:  
  
"As you all know Valentines Day will be approaching in February. We decided to add a little extra festivity besides the valentines... the staff and I are planning the most splendid dance for all"  
  
Everyone whispered excitedly, Ron just smacked his head against the pitcher of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Proceeding will be..." Ron trailed off and looked over to Hermione. She was listening intently, but Parvati and Lavender were looking at something under the table.  
  
He looked around the Great Hall, desperate for something to appeal to his interest. Then Harry nudged him in the elbow. "Can't wait till the dance..." He looked over to the Ravenclaw table and Cho was winking at him.  
  
"Yeah... so exciting..." Ron muttered twirling his fork around.  
  
Hermione was smiling when she heard about the dance. She looked over to Parvati and Lavender and whispered something. The three of them giggled.

* * *

Immediately after Dumbledore finished talking, Ron leapt up from his seat to go to class.  
  
"Harry I'll see you after class-" Ron began to tell him grumpily. But Harry was already over at the Ravenclaw table, talking very deeply with Cho Chang.  
  
"Alright then..." Ron walked sadly away, heaving his bag from shoulder to shoulder. He walked around a corner and turned into the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
During the lesson he couldn't concentrate. It was like everyone around him was happily in love and he was jut standing there watching. Something also told him that he was losing his best friend too.  
  
He stared at the badger on his desk. "You're so lucky you don't have to deal with this" he told it. He could've sworn the badger nodded.  
  
"Alright Mr. Weasley. Let me see you turn this badger into a chair" Professor McGonagall was standing over his desk watching him.  
  
"Wha- oh right... erm..." it took him a whole five minutes to remember the charm. He finally said "_Maniplutos_!" With a flick of his wand, the badger suddenly became a chair with furry legs.  
  
"That was fair. Please brush up on that spell" She moved to the next student.  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the clock. It was finally time to leave.

* * *

He trudged out of the classroom, not daring to look at anyone. He had to go grab a book from the library. (Professor McGonagall suggested he look at some Transfiguration books)  
  
He began to walk briskly, suddenly realizing he was starving.  
  
Suddenly, something ran into him, knocking him right off his feet. His head hit the side of the wall and lolled around on his shoulders. "...Bloody hell watch where you're going!" He got up and pressed the spot on his head where it pained.  
  
"Well sorry I was in a bit of a rush" said the girl, still lying on the floor. "Could you help me please?"  
  
"Oh well sure" He bent over and moved his hand away from his head. The girl gripped his hand and he helped her up.  
  
"Wait a minute...Hermione?" Ron looked at her as if he hadn't seen her in years.  
  
"Ron" she said in a surprised tone, "Well I never knew you were so polite. Thought you were someone else"  
  
"I'm polite" he retorted.  
  
"OK. Do you mind helping me pick these up?" She motioned a hand to her books.  
  
"I guess" he was still in shock that he was talking to Hermione. They hadn't even said two words to each other since the fight. Her voice sounded older now. She sounded very professional instead of bossy too.  
  
He bent over and began piling her books into her bag. After they finished, they looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"You look different Ron" Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"Oh well... yeah. You erm... do too" He gave a weak smile.  
  
"Your eyes haven't changed though" she said peeking down at his face.  
  
He looked up at her. Hermione always thought his eyes were incredibly blue.  
  
"Yes well..." she cleared her throat, "How was your Christmas?"  
  
"Um... it was ok... what about yours?" Ron remembered his pitiful holiday without Hermione.  
  
"Good. I went to Parvati's house for some of the time"  
  
"Oh sounds fun" he looked down at the ground. He could feel Hermione trying to look at him.  
  
"Yes it was good. Well Ron, I will maybe see you later. Got to go to class. Bye" She quickly walked away from him.  
  
Ron stared after her. She said see you later. Did that mean she wanted to see him later? He didn't have time to think about that though. He had this feeling like half of him wanted to take her in his arms and hold her and the other half... well the other half wanted to do the same thing. There was no denying it. No matter how much they fought... he loved Hermione.  
  
The biggest mistake he ever made... letting her slip away.

* * *

okay second chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed it and once again please review. I need 10 reviews to continue. Thanks!  
  
-Geanz 


	3. I'll Fall to Pieces For You

* * *

Simply You

Chapter 3

Next chappie is here! Enjoy.

Ron opened his brilliant blue eyes. The sun absolutely gleamed through the windows. He woke up feeling happier this morning.

He got out of bed and put on his clothes. Then, he headed into the common room where Harry was sitting on the couch, lost in thought.

"Hey Harry" he called anxiously to him.

"Oh hey Ron" he seemed to have woken from his thoughts. "I was waiting for you. We're gunna be late for potions"

"I don't care if Snape puts me in a weeks' worth detention for being late! Nothing can ruin my day" Ron grabbed his bag and began to head out of the portrait hole.

"Oh well ok" Harry smiled confusingly.

* * *

As they headed down to the dungeons, about five girls were crowded around something Harry and Ron couldn't see.

Ron looked over to them and pushed through the crowd. "What's going on?" he asked a girl.

"Hah... just look over there" She whispered. Ron peered over some of their heads. They were all whispering. "Oh and be quiet. They don't know we're watching."

Ron snuck to the front of the small crowd to see-

The sight struck him like a blade driving into his stomach.

"_Hermione_" he gasped silently.

Sure enough she was propped up against a bookcase, right against her a boy from their grade. He was talking to Hermione very gently, and the boy had his arms around her waist. Hermione was listening to him kind of uncomfortably.

"Looks like their relationship isn't a secret anymore!" Lavender and Parvati were giggling quietly behind Ron.

"Who is that?!" Ron turned to face the girls, his ears bright red.

"His name's Enrique. He just got here a month ago and apparently he's taken a liking to Hermione." Parvati peeked over Ron's shoulder to get a better look.

Ron was completely taken aback. What the _hell_ was this guy trying to do? He just shows up out of nowhere and takes a liking to Hermione of all people?

Enrique was very tanned. He had deep brown eyes and black hair. Ron couldn't see how Hermione could fall for this. He looked like the biggest jerk ever.

"What the hell?" he said it so loud, Hermione and Enrique looked towards him.

Ron's eyes opened wide and he pursed his lips.

"Oh thank god" Hermione muttered from behind Enrique's protecting embrace.

"Alright there is nothing to see here" He looked at them all; his voice was deep and rich. "Everyone out"

Ron stood there frozen to the spot. "_Hermione?"_ he repeated again.

"Who is this?" said Enrique, striding towards Ron.

Hermione hesitated for a minute then cleared her throat. "I don't know Enrique"

Ron just looked at her. She was pretending to not know him? "What? Her-"

"Well he doesn't seem to want to leave..."

Ron suddenly felt searing pain in his head as he was driven backwards and collided into the wall.

"Ron!" he heard a scrambled call that sounded like Harry speaking into a megaphone.

He could see a blurred image of Hermione standing there looking petrified. Ron gave her what he thought was a look of longing. Before he knew it, everything had gone black.

* * *

Ron awoke in the hospital wing. Hermione, Enrique and Harry were standing over him.

"Ah he is coming to... Madame Pomfrey... get over here please" Enrique's manly voice rang through Ron's head.

Suddenly he remembered.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" he shouted with all his strength, "CURSING ME LIKE THAT" he would've shouted more, but his head pounded so hard, it was unbearable.

"Ron, please..." Hermione said quietly.

"No... no he cursed me" Ron looked up feebly at Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione looked very carefully at Ron. She had to try so hard not to bend over and kiss him...

"Iz this true?" she asked Enrique looking aghast.

"Oh no Madame. He actually tried to attack me with his wand. I moved though, and it backfired I guess" Enrique replied simply.

"That is a lie!" Ron held his head in his hands.

"Hush now Ron. You must sleep" He rested his hand on Ron's forehead.

"NO!" he screamed with all his might; and knocked Enrique's arm off his forehead.

"Tut tut... see Madame Pomfrey? The _loathing_ he feels towards me. That is why he attacked me"

Ron lay there stunned. "That isn't... not... not true..." he gasped. His head was aching so badly he wondered how much longer he could stand it.

"Madame Pomfrey." Hermione finally had spoken up, "Ron did not attack Enrique. It was the opposite way around"

"Yeah" agreed Harry

"Well that's what I was guessing..." mumbled Madame Pomfrey.

Enrique looked furiously over to Hermione. "Later..." he whispered, "you will regret that"

Hermione got a look of worry in her eyes. Ron didn't know what was going on. He just lay his head down and closed his eyes, head throbbing...

* * *

A couple days later, Ron was released from the hospital wing. From then on, he felt the greatest loathing towards Enrique, but Hermione.... he was so confused! Love? Hate? Even though she saved his neck, she was going out with him. Of all people it had to be Hermione, _again._What made her so attractive? Her chocolate brown eyes? Her smarts? What was it?

"Why?" he said to Harry. "First Viktor and now _this"_

"I dunno... it's not like Hermione to be so reckless with her choices is it?"

"No! And especially with _that_" Ron clenched his fists together. "Well... at least the visit to Hogsmeade is coming up, we can go to Honeydukes and buy tons of candy to get my mind off everything..."

Harry looked uneasy, "Um well Ron... Cho and I were planning to go to Hogsmeade as a date"

Ron stopped walking and looked at him. "Oh"

"But its ok!" he added hastily, "I owe you for the Christmas present, so you can come along with Cho and I"

Ron looked at him for a moment as if he was crazy. But he finally said "Fine"

"I'll let her know first thing tomorrow before the trip. And oh- I forgot to tell you... I asked Cho to go steady with me" Harry looked excited, "and she said yes"

"Wow that's great..." Ron looked down at the ground. Like he said a while back, everyone was happy and together but him. Now he felt more alone than ever...

* * *

A/N: little flashback when Harry asked Cho out

If you want: One Summer's Day: Spirited Away

It was dark on the grounds, but about 20 feet away, The Gardens were colorful and many misty lights were shining from the beds of roses and lilies. The Gardens were a place that could only be accessed by sixth and seventh years. It was a place where love... blossomed.

Harry walked determinedly to The Gardens. He was going to ask Cho. He was going to do it.

He reached the entrance to the flower sanctuary a little sooner than he expected. Harry stood there for a minute, regaining his confidence. Clutched in one hand was a bouquet of flowers. He was going to do this right.

Harry walked in, through the white wooden arch.

It was like he suddenly entered a heavenly scented sanctuary. Everything was peaceful.

The garden was so beautiful. All the flowers looked perfect, there wasn't one that didn't shimmer or sparkle. Little rain droplets were falling over everything like mist. In the center of everything, were a couple white benches grown over with ivy. Also, there was a beautiful pond, which flowed around the trees and the cobblestone pathway (in which Harry was walking along). It went on forever, but the waterfall in which the water was coming from was seen behind some cherry blossom trees. Seated in a bed of roses was a little fountain; it had statues around it, and the water inside it glowed a pale blue. The night sky above Harry glittered with stars.

"Wow this place is heaven" Harry sat down, suddenly noticing the flowers in his hands looked shriveled compared to the ones in The Gardens. He put them down and sniffed a large rose bush. The fragrance was almost possessing.

He suddenly remembered Cho was supposed to meet him right about now. He sat on the edge of the fountain, playing with the water.

"Hello Harry" said a sweet voice.

"Cho" Harry smiled at her, "hey hun"

"Hey" she looked in his eyes and gave him a kiss, "this place is just gorgeous..." she bent over and smelt a cluster of lilies.

"Mmm..." she straightened, her eyes closed, "beautiful"

"Yeah..." he took Cho's hand and seated her on a bench. "I asked you to come here so_ I_ could ask you something..."

"Yes Harry" she said to him with a placid look on her face.

"Well..." he slowly slid off the bench onto one knee. He gently took Cho's hand in his, and began to speak.

"Cho. Would you do me the honor..." he began, "of being my girlfriend"

She was smiling and absolutely overcome with emotion from Harry's tiny speech.

"Harry" she began through tears, "Oh my... Harry I love you" she threw her arms around him and he lifted her up off the bench. They spun around and Cho laughed and cuddled Harry.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" tears were now streaming down her face.

"Cho. You've made me the happiest guy on earth!" Harry picked a red rose from the bush and gave it to her.

"Thank you Harry" she smiled.

They sat down and began to kiss. Cho was soon on top of him (they were now a little damp because of the mist) and Harry held her hands in his.

Later on, Harry and Cho relaxed on the bench. She yawned and stretched herself out against Harry. He picked another flower and sniffed it. Then, the fragrance lingering below his nose, he too fell asleep with Cho in his arms; the garden sparkling round him.

* * *

Ron was upstairs in the dorm, getting ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. He had his gloves on and his knit winter hat. He slipped on his old brown jacket and met Harry at the door.

"Right, ready to go?" Harry asked him. He was rather excited.

"Yeah... yeah let's go"

They were soon at the entrance to the town of Hogsmeade. All the crooked shops bent over them. Every shop had colorful items in the windows. Some shops had display counters outside covered in sweets and butter beer brewers. The streets were crowded with witches and wizards of all sizes.

"How are we supposed to find Cho?" Ron asked Harry

"I said I would meet her in the Hog's Head Inn then we could go to this café I found"

"Perfect..." mumbled Ron. Harry didn't hear him over the bustle of the crowds.

Harry steered him into the Hog's Head Inn. It was much less crowded in here. "Cho!" Harry called over his shoulder.

Ron turned around tiredly and spotted Cho. "Time for the day to begin..."

* * *

From then on, they went to the café, Cho and Harry arm in arm. Ron was walking behind them. Cho tried to liven up conversation with Ron so he wouldn't feel left out, but it was too late for him to not feel left out.

They stopped at the café and got a booth for two... Ron squeezed in on the edge of Harry's seat.

"I'll have a butter beer" he said with a rasp in his voice, to the waiter.

"And for the couple?" He motioned towards Harry and Cho who were hand in hand and talking intently to each other.

"Oh- Cho what do you want, baby?"

_Baby? _Thought Ron. _Harry's never talked like this before._

"I'll just have brewed nectar juice" she said to the waiter.

"And I'll have a butter beer" added Harry.

The waiter left and Ron was sitting on the edge of Harry's seat again. He felt so annoyed. Just ignore Ron... he's single...

"Harry mah lil hunnie" he heard Cho say in a very romantic voice.

"Cho I love you" Harry then touched her cheek with his hand and gave her a long kiss.

Ron sat there grumpily, Harry wouldn't stop moving around.

"Harry I erm-" Ron began, but Cho was rustling Harry's hair and he couldn't hear anything around him.

"OK Harry I'm gunna go" Ron got up from his seat. They didn't even hear him. Now Cho was leaning over the table, pushing Harry into the back of his seat, her lips glued to his.

"Um... see you then"

He shoved open the door and headed out into the cold.

"Where shall I go on this absolutely splendid day?" he said sarcastically. He couldn't believe how much was going wrong.

Just when things looked like they couldn't get better, he bumped into a girl with bushy brown hair for the second time...

"Oh I'm so sorry excuse me..." she fumbled.

Ron looked up at her. Hermione's face was tear stained and her hands had large scratches on them.

"Hermione? What- what's wrong?"

"Oh Ron thank god" a sad smile appeared on her face.

She hugged him tightly. Ron was so confused. A thousand questions flooded through his mind. He thought they were mad at each other.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, holding onto her arms.

"I- I've got to go" she had sudden fear in her eyes. "Ron, please don't upset Enrique. I'll get hurt for it"

Ron looked after her very confused. She would get hurt? Why would that happen?

"Hermione wait!" he called after her, but she didn't stop running.

That hug still lingered in his arms. Why did she have to let go

* * *

Many days went by. Ron heeded Hermione's warning about Enrique. He didn't seem like the kind of boyfriend for Hermione... so why didn't she break it off with him? Ron couldn't answer any of the questions and neither could Hermione. She kept quiet all the time. She didn't stick with her friends anymore. Hermione just went to class and studied by herself. Occasionally she would be with Enrique, but during those times, she seemed to be feeling her worst.

* * *

Ron woke up. It was the day before Valentines Day and the dance.

Every morning was the same until this one. Everyone was crowded around the staff table in the Great Hall, writing on bright pink and red, glittering hearts.

Ron found Harry at the table, he had got an incredibly large Valentine for Cho. It had little lights around the edges and the red shone and bared the words:

_Love you so much_

_All the time_

_But today is special_

_I'll be extra kind_

_Loving Cho Chang_

_4ever_

Ron walked over to Harry. "Nice card"

"Thanks" said Harry admiring it himself.

Without thinking, Ron grabbed a card and he began to write.

_Hermione_

_I see you are taken. I don't care. I'll fight my way to you. _

_I love you Hermione. I always have and I won't push you away._

_Please just give me a chance._

_I'd do anything to sit and look at you._

_I'm sorry about anything I did to hurt you._

_I miss you. I miss you so badly I just can't forget you._

_Everything is miserable without you standing beside me. _

_I let you slip right through my fingers._

_It was the most terrible mistake I could have ever made._

_Continuing my life without you would be my death. _

_I realize that now._

_I want to laugh with you again._

_I want to lie in the Gardens with you_

_And I will be the best I can be _

_I'll be there soon enough. _

_I'm in love with you._

_Love, Ron _

"Ron that's a long card" Harry told him over his shoulder.

"I've got a lot to say" said Ron squeezing in a little 'xo' at the end of the message. "I'm gunna go to the dorm and see Hermione" he said dropping the valentine into the bin. _'Wow that card was crap. I can't write' _Ron thought to himself. At least it explained some things.

"Alright" he heard Harry call behind him.

* * *

He ran up the grand staircase, completely out of breath when he reached the Fat Lady and said the password.

"Hermione?" He called into the room.

No one was there.

"Hermione!" he called again.

No answer.

Ron looked around, incredibly disappointed.

"I guess I have to wait until the dance" he said to himself.

* * *

It seemed to take forever for Valentines Day to come. Ron lay awake in his bed for hours. So many thoughts were buzzing in his mind.

He was going to ask Hermione to dance, obviously.

Even if Enrique threatened to beat him with a bat, he was still going to dance with her.

He even wondered if Hermione would want to dance with him in the first place. Then another thought struck him. He couldn't dance.

Ron dropped his head onto his pillow and stared at the maroon curtains draped over his head. There wasn't anything he could do while lying in bed. He would just have to pray everything would go ok.

* * *

Everyone woke up very lively the next morning. Ron actually slept in late and his whole body was tangled in the covers. When he tried to get out of bed, he fell over and stayed on the floor for ten minutes trying to undo the sheets.

Once he got up, he dressed in his normal clothes and headed downstairs.

"Hey Ron. Let's go to breakfast. I heard from Dobby that everything is going to be in the shape of hearts. Funny eh?" Harry chortled.

"Yeah" said Ron, laughing himself.

It was actually true. When they got down to the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling had transparent hearts falling from it. The table clothes were gold and pink and all the food was dyed pink and red. The pancakes were in the shape of hearts. The scrambled eggs had been formed into X and Os (amazingly).

After looking at everything around him, Ron spotted Hermione. She was sitting quietly, while Enrique smiled wickedly at her from the Slytherin table.

Ron felt the deepest loathing for him and would have gone over to his table and punch him, but he remembered what Hermione said.

Feeling a little daring, Ron squeezed in between Harry and Hermione. "Hey Hermione" he said to her

She looked at him, apparently surprised. "Hello Ron"

"Sit somewhere else" she whispered urgently to him.

"What?" said Ron feeling offended.

"Please. You'll thank me later" she said sharply.

As Ron moved away, feeling like a wounded puppy, Professor Dumbledore stood up. He was in robes of baby pink and gold trimmings.

"Welcome to the Valentines Day feast! As you all know the dance will be beginning at 8 o'clock tonight. Dress robes are required and if the ladies wish, gowns will be permitted"

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye.

"Now that my little notice is finished, our house elves will hand out the Valentines" Dumbledore clapped his hands and about one hundred house elves sprinted into the Great Hall. They handed the hearts out politely, bowing incredibly low.

Harry obviously received one from Cho.

Hermione then got one. Ron's heart skipped a beat.

Ron, then received two of his own and Lavender and Parvati grinned very widely.

To his surprise, Hermione didn't get another one.

He spotted Enrique looking at the Valentine in shock. Ron felt a greedy satisfaction as his face drained of color.

Hermione looked frightened. She took the Valentine and quickly stuffed it into her pocket. Ron felt hurt. She didn't even read it.

After everyone opened their Valentines and hugged the people they loved, Ron was feeling absolutely miserable once again. He wanted to go up to Hermione and hug her also.

* * *

The sun was setting in the Gryffindor common room and everyone was bustling around, combing their hair and checking how they looked. Ron spent especially long on his hair. He put on his dress robe which was black and had maroon velvet around the cuffs. (Fred and George gave it to him for a Christmas present)

He looked incredibly handsome in his robes. He waited in the common room until Hermione came down.

Many people raced down the dorm stairs, but none was Hermione. Lavender and Parvati kept checking Ron out and pretended to be waiting for someone.

Finally, Hermione came down the stairs in a pale lavender gown. She was wearing a dainty silver necklace and her hair was up in a curly bun.

"Hermione" he raced up to her.

"Hi Ron" she said with a tiny smile. "You look nice"

"So do you" he sighed, "um Hermione could you open the Valen-"

Harry came down the stairs before he could finish and Hermione said she was in a rush and raced off, her satin dress trailing behind her.

Harry came up beside Ron, his heart thumping very quickly.

"Let's go" he straightened his hair over and over.

"OK" Ron said in a disappointed tone.

Ron obviously looked very handsome that night. When they went down to the Great Hall, many girls looked at him. One stopped him and began to sneak closer to him. Harry pulled him away.

"See you some other time" he called back to the girl.

When Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, Ron's heart leapt. Everything was dark. There were tiny hearts floating above the dance floor. They were glowing in the dark.

People around them were helping themselves to punch and sweets. Harry had already greeted Cho, and they were heading onto the dance floor.

Ron looked wildly around for Hermione. He spotted her –not dancing on the dance floor- but being talked to by Enrique at a table. She was crying lightly as he seemed to be scolding her. Then he grabbed her hand and took her on the dance floor.

This is absurd thought Ron. Making her cry at a dance.

He just couldn't wait to dance with Hermione. His heart was thumping hard inside him. But then... seeing the view of Enrique and Hermione dancing; his hand sliding down to her behind was disgusting Ron.

Ron found a table in the far corner of the room. He sat there watching everyone. Parvati and Lavender eventually came over and asked him to dance. He politely refused.

They giggled and said it was ok.

The song was finally over after what seemed like hours watching them dance.

He got up and suddenly felt his knees turn to jello. He couldn't do this. But yes he could. He knew it would take courage... he began to walk, his legs slowly crumbling with each step he took.

She was standing on the dance floor talking to Enrique when Ron began to walk over.

"Why hello Ron" he said stiffly.

"Hi" Ron greeted coldly. "Hey Hermione" he said turning to Hermione.

"Ron... go please..." she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"No Hermione... I wanted to ask you..." the song began to play, "if you would dance with me"

**Song: Slipped Away A/N: If you play the song, read the words carefully. **

Hermione suddenly looked calm. She looked gently into his eyes.

"Now wait- Hermione is my girlfriend" Enrique butted in.

"I know, I just want to dance with my... friend" he gave a weak smile.

Enrique got a nasty smile on his face. "Fine then" and he walked away.

Ron slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. She took her arms and stretched them around Ron's neck.

Neither of them spoke. They just swayed from side to side. Ron had even forgotten that he couldn't dance. He pulled Hermione a little closer. She didn't pull away.

Even she wrapped her arms closer around Ron. Soon, their cheeks were touching. He slowly moved his head up. Hermione did too.

"Hermione..." he began in a quiet tone, "I'm happy we're dancing"

"Oh Ron... you don't know what this means to me..." she whispered, her eyes closed. Her eyelashes were wet...

They went cheek to cheek again. He felt a tear slide between their two cheeks. He moved his face so that his lips were against her cheek. He gave her the sweetest, simplest kiss...

Hermione held him closer. Ron was so happy...

"The day... you... slipped away..." Hermione sang quietly

"You won't slip away again..." Ron held her so close, he could hear her heart beating. He was so scared of this... he wasn't any good at being romantic.

The hearts on the ceiling glittered everywhere. Hermione was crying sweet tears. Ron was so happy he could've stayed like this forever...

Ron reached up one hand and put it on Hermione's back... It felt like magic... Ron could've sworn he was dreaming...

"I didn't get around to kiss you... goodbye on the hand" Ron whispered into her ear.

She smiled; the first real smile he had seen in months.

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me...I remember it clearly_

_The day... you... slipped away... _

_Was the day..._

_I found it won't be the same..._

She smiled and looked into those brilliant blue eyes...

_I've had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why..._

_And I can't take it... wasn't faking..._

"It happened you passed by..."

"No I didn't. I'm still here..." Ron smiled.

They were both dancing atop of clouds. Nothing else mattered

* * *

The song ended a lot sooner than Ron expected. Hermione reluctantly let go of him. Ron wouldn't let it end here though.

He led her secretly out of the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't nervous about Enrique anymore. She followed.

"Where are we going, Ron?"

"You'll like it. Don't worry" he replied

He led her out of the castle, onto the grounds.

They walked hand in hand towards The Gardens. The white arch was visible against the dark grounds.

They went inside and heard a tiny gasp from Hermione. She walked ahead of him, and stopped to look at the fountain. It looked so magical.

Hermione ran up to Ron and stopped an inch away from his face. "This place is perfect Ron" She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his lips.

He craned his neck down to Hermione's height, still keeping the kiss. When she let go, Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione's still closed. She seemed to be savoring it.

Ron gazed at her face for a moment. She was so beautiful.

"ALRIGHT I'VE SEEN ENOUGH" a voice suddenly shouted from behind.

"Enrique" Ron said, standing in front of Hermione, "what the hell do you want"

"I'VE SEEN ENOUGH" he shrieked yet again. He lashed his wand in the air like a sword. Ron pulled Hermione out of the way as the spell sliced through the fountain. A stone angel crashed to the ground.

They ran through the trees and hid behind a rosebush. "Listen Hermione..." Ron whispered frantically, "I want you to get out of here. Hurry please"

Hermione started to cry, "This is all my-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence. Another spell cut the rosebush clean out of the ground.

Enrique sent wild spells everywhere, slicing all the trees and flowers. The lights in the flower beds were smashed and the garden was dark and frightening with all the sliced petals and trees lying dead on the ground.

Suddenly, it began to rain harder. Ron was holding Hermione close, blocking her from the buckets of water coming down.

"_Rictusempra!"_ Ron shouted, barely audible in the thunder.

The spell knocked Enrique right in the back. He flew across the garden and rammed into the stone wall that separated the garden from the Hogwarts grounds.

"C'mon Hermione" Ron grabbed her hand and they ran.

Enrique got up feebly and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Ron let go of Hermione's hand and writhed in pain. It felt like his spine was burning. He was twisting in all directions possible. He screamed in agony, then fell to the floor, his bones aching.

"RON!" Hermione screamed and ran to his side.

"YOU WICKED SCUM" she shouted to Enrique, "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE MET YOU!"

Ron weakly got up and stood in front of Hermione. "Get away Enrique..."

"Oh I see we haven't learned our lesson yet!" Enrique shouted, a mad gleam in his eye, "_CRUCIO!"_

Ron felt the burning sensation once again. Everything was going white. He felt his brain about to explode- he couldn't take it.

He heard Hermione's voice screaming, "ENRIQUE! THOSE CURSES ARE ILLEGAL!"

"Not for me" he sneered.

Ron's vision came back and he spotted Enrique pushing up his sleeve. The dark mark was on his arm.

He then looked over to Hermione, Ron had to try his best not to faint. He felt so dizzy, so confused, so in love, so sad, so mad. He was feeling all possible emotion at the same time...

Ron got up, his heart pounding hard. He took gasping breaths, his chest seemed too tight to breath. His bones felt so weak, but he had to protect Hermione.

She on the other hand was standing behind Ron. She was sobbing and holding her head in her hands. "Ron!"

"You don't know how much I hate you" Ron gasped to Enrique.

"I've got a good idea" he sneered. "Crucio" he said simply.

Everything exploded. He couldn't take it... he was going to die any minute... "I l- love you Hermione!" He shouted from his bindings. He had to tell her

The spell lifted suddenly. He lay on the ground and he saw Enrique's blurred face very shocked.

"What?" he asked in a deadly whisper

"I love Her- Hermione" Ron tried to control his breathing.

Hermione had her hands cupped against her mouth. "I should've... oh Ron..."

Ron felt all the pain disappear as he uttered those words. Those words were very special...

She wrapped her arms around Ron's limp body. He still couldn't feel his limbs... but he could feel enough as to feel Hermione's lips touch his.

"Hermione" He smiled

She was in tears. "I'm sorry Ron"

Enrique remained standing there. Watching them pained him deeply. He had grown to like Hermione... and she had always been in love with Ron. Why hadn't he seen it?

......

......

......

......

Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She was snuggling up to his chest as they walked down the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. Cho and Harry were walking beside them.

Harry and Cho headed into the Three Broomsticks.

Ron just stopped and let go of Hermione.

He turned to face her, and held her arms. "I-... I love you" it was so hard to tell her at first... that was his greatest fear... but now it felt so much easier now that she knew.

She didn't say anything. Smiling broadly, she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Ron embraced her and kissed every inch of her neck and face.

Hermione let go for a moment and pulled out the tattered valentine Ron had written to her. "Thank you"

THE END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, it wasn't one of my best... but I'm going to start a new fic about Ron and Hermione. I assure you it will be more intriguing. But thanks for reading this one!

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. surprise

Okay... this isn't an actually chappie- but I had to let you know that there will be a couple more chapters to this story- YAY!

Now you all must be patient like good little children ;)

Oh yeah, and also I am working on another RH fic, which will probably become the best one I've written

. ciao for now!

Geanz


End file.
